Rage et désespoir
by doudou.emi
Summary: Elle est jeune et perdue dans l'océan. Seule avec un seul nom en tête Umiko. L'équipage de Barbe Blanche recueillera cette jeune fille au pouvoir plus qu'intéressent et aura bien du mal à avoir sa confiance. Qui est-elle, qui est son ennemi qui la recherche et surtout qui est Umiko ? L'équipage le découvrira bien assez tôt.
1. Chapter 1

Rage et desespoir

Chapitre 1:

Je suis actuellement perdu dans le nouveau monde. Je vogue depuis les heures sur une simple planche de bois je suis incapable de bouger. L'eau de mer m'affaiblie. Et malheureusement pour moi le ciel qui était bleu et clair à l'espace de quelques secondes changeur en noir profond éclairé par quelques éclairs. La pluie tombe doucement pour finalement éclaté en un grand orage. Umiko ... Je suis désolé ...

Je me sens si appaisé c'est comme si le soleil me réchauffer. Je n'entends que le bruit sourd dres vagues contre la coque du bâteau. Sa fait du bien d'être au sec et dans un lit ... Lit ? Coque du bâteau!? J'ouvre vite les yeux pour m'assoir les rayons du soleil passe dans le hublot. Je suis dans une chambre de plusieurs lit. Les étagères comportes des médicaments, les bandages etc ... J'en conclue donc que je suis dans une infirmerie. Je pose mes pieds sur le sol et moi. Je sors doucement de l'infirmerie.

A l'extérieur le soleil m'éblouis et je me sens observé. Je me rend compte que je suis sur le bassin d'un énorme bateau et que tout le monde me regarde. Chose positive, ces hommes n'ont pas l'air d'être des marines. Je les regarde tous, j'analyse chaque personne, chaque partie du navire en ignorant les quelques murmures me concernant. Je lève la tête vers le nid de pie.

-Pirates ... murmurai-je

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas nous ne te ferons pas de mal gamine.

Je tourne vers la tête pour celui qui m'a parlé. C'est un homme gigantesque, une moustache blanche en forme de banane. Il boit une énorme chope de saké.

Je vais en face de lui en passant à côté de queques pirates. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens. Après un silence tendu, il prend la parole.

-Qui es-tu gamine?

-Pourquoi devrais-je vous le dire, Edward Newgate dit Barbe Blanche?

-Parce que tu connais mon nom et que j'aimerais bien connaître le tiens. Répliqua-t-il sans haussé la voie.

Je soupire.

-Yoshiko ... Gaya D. Yoshiko

-Encore un D, tu dois être exceptionnel. Dit un homme assis au côté de son capitaine avec une tête d'ananas

-Pourquoi penses-tu à cela? Phénix?

-Mon nom est Marco pas phénix. Et pour en revenir à la question, tout le D sur quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

-Si tu le dis, répondis-je, j'ai passé le temps de m'attarder, je dois repartir d'ici le plus vite possible. Est-ce que vous pourriez me déposer à la prochaine île?

-Si tu me promets de ne pas attaquer mes fils, j'accepte. Dit Barbe Blanche

-Merci.

-Encore une question gamine.

-Mmm? Pourquoi t'a-t-on trouvé en pleine mer, blessé et surtout comment tes bénédictions ont-elles guérit au moment où l'on sur le sortit de l'eau?

-Sa ne vous regarde pas et vous n'avez rien qui puisse m'obliger à répondre à cela.

-Gwahaha, tu es bien insolente jeune fille, mais je t'aime bien, Marco emmène la à Satch pour qu'elle puisse manger et après lui montrer sa cabine.

-Bien père. Répondis Marco

On s'en alla, pendant que je jetais Marco, je pensais sans cesse à Umiko, ma petite chérie, j'espèrais juste qu'elle aille bien. Je ne veux pas rester ici, je veux aller à la recherche mais je savais que j'étais surement pisté de prêt. Il ne me laisse pas m'en aller, et encore moins. Et je sais que si je vais chercher maintenant, je vais trouvais tous les deux. Il fallait que j'attende. Quand quelque jour est passé, je pourrais aller à la retrouver. En attendant je dois faire gaffe et ne pas m'attirais d'ennui. L'enfant de la mer doit m'attendre mais j'irais la chercher. Je le lui ai promis.

 **Voili voilou, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (critiquer si vous voulez mais soyez pas trop méchant). Pour information Umiko signifie enfant de la mer et Yoshiko signifie enfant de la liberté. Ces noms prennent un sens dans les prochains chapitres :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

Quelques minutes après avoir quitté le pond nous sommes arrivés au réfectoire désert. Tout les pirates ont sûrement déjà mangé.

-Hey la miss est réveillé ! quelqu'un s'exclame plein de joie

-Doucement Thatch... soupira le phénix

Je regarde l'homme nommé Thatch, il a une énorme coupe de cheveux banane, j'ai envie de rire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir attérie dans saladier rempli de fruit. Et lorsque l'on me sers une assiette avec un assortiment de fruit et de pan-cake avec un magnifique smyley de gogole dessus, croyez moi que rire n'étais plus vraiment une option mais à peine ai-je commencé à sourire que mon esprit fut submergé par un rire machiavélique. Le même que d'habitude, celui qui me hantera toute ma vie, celui de l'homme qui a juré que jamais je ne serais heureuse... Mon éloignement de pensé à d'ailleur était remarqué car les deux commandants me regardais de plus en plus étrangement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je

-Pourquoi t'as pas le droit de sourire? demanda Thatch

-J'ai le droit.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'es retenue ?

-Je me suis juste rappelé de quelques choses. Mais n'insistez pas, je ne vous le direz pas. dis-je en me braquant

Plus tard après avoir mangé. Marco me fit visiter un peu le navire, Thatch étant resté aux cuisines. Il m'a présenté en grande partie les commandants dont j'avais déjà vu les avis de recherche.

-Quand est-ce qu'on arrivera à la prochaine île?

-Dans quelques jours. Tu veux déjà repartir ? demanda le premier commandant

-Le plus vite sera le mieux en effet. Je dois la retrouver.

-Qui ça ?

-Quelqu'un... soupirai-je

-Tu sais ce n'est pas en tout gardant pour toi qu'on pourra t'aider.

-Qui a dit que je voulais que vous m'aidiez?

-Si je n'étais pas venu te chercher sur ta planche, tu serais morte. me dit-il

-Non, je n'ai pas le droit de mourir.

Il me regarda d'un regard un peu changé. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à cette réponse. Il me montrit ensuite ma cabine. Pas trop loin de la sienne et de celle du capitaine au cas où j'aurai un problème. Il me laissa ensuite seule. Je pus enfin me posé et réfléchir. Je fini finalement par m'endormir. Lorsque je me réveilla, il commençait à faire nuit. Je regarda sur le lit et remarqua mon sac, je m'y étais accroché pendant le nauffrage. Je ne devais en aucun cas le perdre. Je l'ouvrit et fouilla à l'intérieur mais ne trouva pas ce que je cherchais. Je sortis en courant et sans m'en rendre compte savait exactement où était le phénix.

-Où elle est ? hurlai-je presque

-Quoi ça ? demanda-t-il de son air flegmatique

-La vivre card qui était dans mon sac !

-C'est père qu'il l'a.

1) il avoue, ça m'évitera d'aller la chercher partout

2) qu'il avoue m'énerve encore plus !

Je partis en courant vers le pond et posta vers le capitaine. Des hommes ne semblait pas d'accord avec ma façon de débarquer comme ça, en particulier le second commandant Ace qui venant de rentrer de mission ne m'avait pas encore rencontrer.

-Où elle est ?!

-De quoi parles-tu gamine?

-A ton avis le vieux de la vivre card !

-Ce sont les navigateurs qui l'ont puisque tu l'as recherche non?

-En quoi ça te regarde? Hein quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien compris, je l'ai passé pour aller la où se trouve Umiko.

-Mais comment tu sais que...

-Tu as prononcé son nom sans cesse dans ton someille, tu lui promettais de venir rapidement la chercher. Et une promesse ne se brise pas. me dit le vieux en buvant une gorgée de saké

Je baissai la tête...

-Pourquoi vous feriez ça? Vous n'avez même pas idée de ce dans quoi vous vous entraîner... murmurai-je

Le capitaine me regarda un instant avant de reboire du saké, Marco et Thatch étant arrivé en faisait de même.

-Qui est Umiko? demanda le vieux

-Ce.. C'est ma fi.. soeur...

-Fille ou soeur?

-Un peu les deux enfaîte.

-Mais t'es vachement jeune pour avoir une fille !

-Thatch... soupira Marco

-Je peux pas vous en dire plus. Prometez moi juste que vous ne lui ferez pas de mal.

-Je te le promet. dit Barbe Blanche

-Juré le sur la vie de votre équipage !

Barbe Blanche ne dit rien.

-Elle à quatre ans que voulait vous qu'elle fasse!

-Je te le promais sur mon équipage.

 **Tadaa ! Fin de ce deuxième chapitre, suite à une review, je tiens à dire que l'ortographe n'est pas mon fort mais j'essaie de me débrouiller mais si jamais vous voyez des fautes fréquante dites le moi. La suite du mystère de Yoshiko dans le prochain chapitre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Rage et Désespoir. Je me demande si vous vous êtes déjà demandait un peu pourquoi j'ai choisi ce titre et pourquoi le nom de Yoshiko et Umiko ont une signification en rapport avec la liberté. Mais vous inquiétez pas vous l'apprendrez bien rapidement. Ce chapitre sera l'entrée en jeu de Portgas d. Ace, bien qu'il n'aura pas le même rôle que Marco ou Thatch dans cette histoire**.

Le temps passe, les secondes, les minutes, les heures. A présent il fait entièrement nuit. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire confiance à ces pirates mais je sais qu'au moins une fois que j'aurai retrouvé Umiko, je pourrais réfléchir librement et m'enfuir d'ici si besoin. Tant que je suis sur ce navire je suis plus ou moins à l'abri de lui. Cet homme qui me hante la nuit. Je voudrai pouvoir l'oublier quelques secondes, mais c'est impossible... Le navire est calme et silencieux, tout le monde dorent.

Je sors silencieusement de ma chambre et vais sur le pond, desert... Je m'accoude contre la rambarde et regarde les étoiles. Aujourd'hui cela fait exactement 11ans que je me suis battu. Battu pour retarder l'accouchement d'Umiko. Je les garder 13mois au lieu de 9. Avant qu'on me les finalement retiré de force. Qu'on m'est fait une césarienne à vif. Heureusement que ma mère était la pour m'aider. Sans elle, je n'aurai pas eu le droit d'élevé Umiko.

-Elle n'a que 3ans mais dans 2jours elle en aura 4... soupirai-je

-On devrait arrivé demain dans la soirée si le vent nous est favorable. Tu seras là pour elle. répondis le phénix

Je savais qu'il était là et il ne semblait pas surpris que je le sache. Il était accompagné de Portgas et de Thatch. Tous me rejoignirent.

-T'as quel âge? demanda Thatch

-Thatch, tu reviens sur cette question, elle en parlera quand elle en aura envie. le sermonna Marco

-15... et oui j'ai été violé ! C'est la réponse que tu veux avoir depuis que tu sais que j'ai une fille!

Thatch se calma immédiatement.

-Pourtant tu ne l'as déteste pas. parla à son tour Ace

-On ne peut pas mettre les fautes d'un géniteur sur le dot d'un enfant. Lorsque j'étais petite c'est ce que ma mère m'a appris, surtout quand je lui ai dit que j'aurai préféré être la fille du roi des pirates plutôt que celle de cet homme.

-Tout le monde déteste Roger. répondit Ace avec une expression que je ne compris pas

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas comment il était, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il était libre comme l'air. Il faisait ce qu'il trouvait juste.

Ace semblait ce radoucir à mes mots. Marco regardait le ciel, ces yeux briller sous la lueur des étoiles.

-Marco veut voler on dirait. dit Thatch avec un certain sourire

Je regardai le phénix, une sensation inconnu me prit, elle ressemblait à celle que j'éprouvai lorsque j'étais avec ma mère. Des milliers de questions tournait dans ma tête puis je décida de prendre un risque.

-Moi aussi je veux voler. On fait la course Phénix?

A peine eu-je dit ces mots que je me hissa hors du navire, des ailes noires couvertes de plumes sortirent de mon dos et je m'envola. Haut, toujours plus haut. Je vis Marco me suivres, de près, je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était éttoné mais la course n'était pas fini, je batti encore et encore des ailes et me retrouva loin du phénix qui me rattrapa rapidement. On vola comme ça encore quelques minutes avant de finalement se reposé sur le moby dick avec un Thatch et un Ace skotcher.

-C'est quoi ton fruit du démon? demandèrent-ils en même temps?

-Mystère, mystère... répondis-je

Je me retourna et regarda le ciel et vit une étoile fillante. Depuis longtemps j'ai formuler un voeu. Maintenant que je n'étais plus prisonnière de ma cage, je pouvais en faire fatigue commençais à me prendre. Ace me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe par-terre.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, tu n'es pas remise de toute la fatigue que tu as enduré. Et n'oublie pas que demain nous devrons chercher ta fille. Tu dois être en forme pour elle. me dit Marco

-Je la raccompagne. dit Thatch

Thatch m'a donc racompagné à ma cabine où je m'endormis rapidement. Lorsque je me réveilla, le soleil brûla ma peau. Je me leva en vitesse et sortis de ma tomba nez à nez sur Ace.

-Oh tu es debout? Allez vient on va au petit dèj !

Lorsqu'on entre dans le réfectoire, il est presque rempli et beaucoup de personne me regardent comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Ace me prend par la main et me fait m'asseoir à la table des commandants, tous ne sont pas présent certain mangent avec d'autre membre de l'équipage, il n'y a que Marco, Izo et Thatch.

-Bien dormi ? demanda Thatch

-Mieux que sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, le vent à bien tourné, on devrait arriver dans quelques heures sur une l'île.

-C'est vrai ? dis-je avec un petit et minuscule sourire

-Oui madame.

Je remarque qu'Izo me touche les cheveux.

-Il faudrait faire quelques choses pour tes cheveux, ils sont tous cassé, c'est dommage, ils sont tellement long. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas appliquer un soin dessus?

-Bah euh...

Je n'est pas le temps de dire ouf qu'Izo m'a emmené dans sa cabine et m'as assis devant un miroir. Il me met la tête en arrière et me lave les cheveux avec un produit sentant la rose. Une fois que c'est fait je le vois prendre une paire de ciseau. J'entend quelques clip clip et puis il prend ma main et la fait passer sur mes cheveux. C'est doux.

-C'est pas mieux comme ça ? me demanda le travelo

-Heu si...

On sort pour finalement atterir sur le pond, je n'ai pas mangé mais c'est pas grave, je n'avais pas faim de toute façon. Je mangerai quand Umiko sera là.

-Oh quel changement radical tu es toute belle. dit Thatch

-Thatch arrête de la gêné.

-Tu es trop protecteur avec elle Marco. répondis Thatch

-Marco dans combien de temps arriveront nous ? demanda Barbe Blanche

-Et bien je ne pourrais le dire exactement mais si le vent continue à souffler comme ça peut-être une heure ou deux.

Je monta sur le nid de pid, si on arrive bientôt je veux être la première à voir l'île. Ace est aussi là-haut. On n'a pas parlé juste regardait l'océan pendant presque 3heures avant de voir une île, Ace c'est endormi 6 fois à cause de sa narcolepsie.

Lorsque l'île fut en vie, je me rapprocha vers les navigateurs et prit la vivre card d'Umiko, mon sac sur mon dos, déjà prête à sauter sur l'île. Mais je sentie les serres de Marco me prendre par les épaules et m'emmené sur l'île.

-Ils nous rejoindront plus tard. dit-il en déposant Thatch qui était sur son dos.

Je vis Ace arrivait sur un appareil bizarre manipulé par ses flammes. Il l'accrocha à la plage à l'ade d'un piquet. Je regarda l'île autour de moi, c'est dans ce genre d'île que j'avais envoyé Umiko. La vivre card pointait vers la forêt. Je commencé à avancé suivit de prêt par les commandants.

-Umiko ! hurlai-je arrivé dans une clairière.

Je n'entendis que mon propre échos me répondre. C'est pas normal jamais elle ne se serait autant éloigné de la plage sauf si quelque chose l'aurait effrayé. J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas trouvé avant moi. Je fus coupé de mes pensés par un escargot phone. Marco décrocha.

-Mohi Moshi.

-Marco, c'est Izo, soyez prudent, il y a un navire pirate de l'autre côté de l'île.

-Un navire pirate... murmurai-je, Izo ! Quel pavillon, dit moi juste que ce n'est pas celui de Shiki !

-Je suis désolé Yoshiko, c'est bien lui, pourquoi, il a un lien avec toi ? demanda Izo de l'autre bout du combiné

-C'est pas vrai...

J'entendis un hurlement.

-Umiko !

Je me précipita vers là d'où venait le cri. Je courrai à toute vitesse, les commandants qui me suivaient de près. On arriva sur la plage où le navire de Shiki était, des pirates tenait Umiko qui se débatait.

-Umiko !

-Maman ! hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

 **Et voilà vous avez appris deux choses dans ce chapitre, Yoshiko peut voler et elles semblent avoir des problèmes avec Shiki. Laissez-moi vos avis ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

-Maman !

-Tient mais c'est Yoshiko bah alors ma belle, c'est qui qui que tu veux? C'est Umiko ? Désolé mais on va pas pouvoir te la donner. Mais tu peux venir avec nous tu sais, elle est beaucoup plus calme quand t'es avec elle. dit un pirate de Shiki

-Lâchez-là ! hurlai-je

-Elle a raison, vous savez ? dit alors Marco

-Le phénix? Alors c'est la que tu te cachais ? Sur le navire de Barbe Blanche ? Et tu m'as l'air bien accompagné. Le 1er, 2eme et 4eme commandant, belle équipe, tu te les tapes tous en même temps aussi ? continua le pirate

-LACHE MA FILLE !

Je tremblais de rage, je ne supportais pas de voir Umiko entre leur sales pattes. Je ne les jamais supportais. Je devenais folle et je sentais mon pouvoir rugir en moi. Lorsque quelque chose attira mon attention. Umiko, son aura était aussi noir que la mienne.

-Retire ça... murmura-t-elle

-Hein ? T'as dit quelque chose gamine?

-J'ai dit retire ça !

Elle était entouré d'un aura noir. Ses yeux vacillait du vert au rouge sang, je n'aimais pas ça. L'homme qui l'a tenait hurla de douleur avant de tomber inconscient au sol. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche la regardaient choqués. Normal.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, tu fous quoi la gamine? commença à paniquer le pirate

-Fallait pas dire ça à ma maman ! elle hurla les larmes aux yeux juste avant de foncer sur l'homme et de le transpercer avec une aura rouge.

Une fois fait elle était couverte de sang. Les pirates la regardait choquer, son aura avait disparu. Maman.. fut son seul murmure avant de perdre connaissance sur la plage. Je me précipitais vers elle. Les derniers pirates de Shiki commençais à prendre la fuite. Mais ils furent arrêté par les 3commandants.

-Pourquoi Shiki veut Yoshiko et Umiko? demanda Marco

Les pirates bredrouillait tremblant de peur.

-Il... Elles... Demandez-leur elles pourront mieux vous expliquer que nous... paniqua un pirate

Ace ne perdit pas de temps il détruisit le navire et tua les pirates de Shiki

-On a pas eu les infos Ace... soupira Marco

-Elles savent, Yoshiko nous expliquera au navire. répondit simplement Ace

Un peu plus tard, on remontait à bord du moby dick, les infirmières prirent en charge Umiko toujours inconsciente. Le capitaine me regarda l'air de me dire que malgré ça une promesse est une promesse. Je soupira et me dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Pendant ce temps j'entendis Marco commençais à faire son rapport.

J'arrivé à l'infirmerie, les infirmières m'expliquèrent tout de suite la situation d'Umiko. Elle n'est pas en danger mais va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos et risque de dormir plusieurs heures. Elles me posèrent plusieurs questions sur Umiko, nom, date de naissance, groupe sanguin, maladie connue, allergie... etc. Elles allaient la garder en observation. Lorsque je ressortis de l'infirmerie je m'écroula au sol et éclata en sanglot..

Un peu plus tard, la nuit commençais à tomber. Thatch arriva et s'assit à côté de moi sur la rambarde.

-Elle aime le chocolat? me demanda-t-il

-Elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de goûter pourquoi?

-Bah elle a anniversaire, je me dis qu'elle serait heureuse d'avoir un gâteau.

Je fus surprise par sa réponse, un gâteau ? Il voulait lui faire un gâteau ?

-Fait pas cette tête on dirait que c'est la première fois qu'on te propose de lui faire un gâteau.

Mon silence répondit à ma place, Thatch parut à la fois en colère mais à la fois dégoûté, il murmura... quel vie as-tu eu?

-Aucune... Je suis né sur un bateau pirate et Umiko est né sur un bateau pirate. C'est tout.

Thatch semblait remonté mais la tristesse commença à se montrer dans ses yeux.

-Shiki... murmura-t-il

-Oui... Tu sais quand on c'est échappé on a remarqué que la vie était presque plus horrible dehors que dans la cage. Les marines n'ont pas essayé de nous aider. Au contraire en apprenant notre histoire ils ont essayé de nous tuer. Alors on c'est enfuit encore une fois.

-Tu sais quoi. Je vais t'apprendre la vie, nan plus, la liberté ! Thatch avait dit ça du tac au tac

Il me tendit sa main, j'hésitai un peu mais je souris et la prit. On alla sur le pont, seul quelques pirates et Barbe Blanche s'y trouvaient. Thatch commmença à monter vers le nid de pie. Je le suivais sans réfléchir. Une fois en haut, il me montra l'horizon.

-C'est ça, la plus grande liberté au monde. dit-il

-L'océan?

-Oui, le seul endroit où tu peux te sentir libre s'est dans ces mers, parcourir les îles à la découverte des mystères du monde, vivre sans regret.

Dans ses mots je me suis rendis compte que ses yeux brillait, ils disaient vrai. On resta un moment à bavarder tranquillement puis on alla au réfectoire. Je m'assis à la table des commandants avec Thatch.

-Oh nan regardez moi cette horreur, tes cheveux sont rempli de noeud, tu ne sais vraiment pas prendre soins de toi. dit Izou en me voyant

-Bah euh... héhé, riai-je un air bêta sur la figure et en me gratant la joue avec l'index.

Lorsque je sortis du réfectoir, Marco était seule sur le pond à regarder l'horizon. Je le rejoignis.

-Tu te poses des questions pas vrai? demandai-je d'une voie douce

-Oui, ce qu'à fait ta fille... Tu peux le faire aussi non?

-Pourquoi tu penses ça?

Marco soupira.

-Lorsque tu t'es transformé et que tu as volé dans le ciel, t'es ailes était noirs, l'aura qui émanait d'Umiko aussi...

-Je ne peux pas tout te dire mais oui je peux le faire aussi, ce n'est pas un fruit du démon, c'est inné. Ce qu'à fait Umiko aujourd'hui, elle pourra le contrôlé avec le temps, mais il faut juste qu'elle apprenne.

-Tu devrais en parler, tu as cette douleur dans les yeux, sa te ferais du bien de raconter ton histoire car tu ne pourras être libre que le jour où tu retiras tes chaînes, celle que tu as toi même mise en place.

Je partis me couchais à l'infirmerie au côté d'Umiko, les paroles de Marco tournait dans ma tête... me libérer des chaînes que j'ai moi même mise en place... ces avec ces mots que je m'endormis dans les bras de Morphée.

Je courais, encore et encore en portant Umiko dans mes bras, je frappais tout les hommes qui était sur mon chemin, je sortis sur le pond de l'immense navire, une tempête faisait rage. Je pouvais sentir la pluie sur ma peau. Je montais sur le mat et sautait en me faisant tirer dessus. Puis ce fut le noir.

Je me réveillais tremblante, le soleil se levait, il était tôt. Je sortis de l'infirmerie en laissant dormir Umiko et tomba nez à nez avec Thatch et Izou.

-Déjà réveillé ? Il est tôt.

-Thatch... Izou ...

Je voulais pleurer, pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, je retenais mes larmes. Izou me prit dans ses bras, les deux garçons m'emmenèrent au réféctoire... Est-ce que j'oserais parler? Marco avait raison, je ne pourrais être libre qu'en détruisant mes chaînes. Mais est-ce que je peux réellement être libre ? Est-ce que j'en ai le droit ? Ma mère m'a nommé Yoshiko car elle voulait que je sois libre. Alors est-ce que je peux vivre libre comme elle l'a souhaiter.

 **Voilà voilà, vraiment désolé de pas avoir posté plus tôt, je posterai un autre chapitre demain promis, le mystère sera levé dans les deux-trois prochains chapitre. Encore désolé de pas avoir posté avant. Et désolé des fautes.**


End file.
